Let Me Live
by akira emiko
Summary: Based on the PGSM series. Usagi suddenly collapses in Rei's room. She claims to be fine the next morning, but is rushed to the hospital later that day. Pairing: ReixMina, UsagixMamo, MakotoxMotoki. Read
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ** I had recently finished watching the PGSM series, and got hooked pretty quickly. So, I was inspired to write this story. This is my first fan fiction. So please be gentle! Although, I don't mind the constructive criticism for it will help improve my writing. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

There was an annoyingly loud ring that stung Usagi's ears, and she woke up with an incredibly painful headache. It was morning. Usagi slowly glanced at her clock and it was a quarter to eight. _Oh no! Not again! _Usagi could not afford one more tardy in her record. She struggled to get up, and staggered a bit on her way to the bathroom. As soon as she gained her composure, Usagi tried to her best to get ready as fast as she could and rushed outside her house.

_Great, _she thought, _late again._ Her head throbbed as she ran, but paid no attention to it. As she peeked into the classroom, she could see that Ami was already in class listening intently to their instructor. Usagi took a deep breath, knowing what was to come. All eyes were on her. Ami looked at Usagi and sighed. However, she gave her a reassuring smile as the instructor started scolding Usagi. Slowly, she walked towards her seat and sank into it. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought as she looked outside the window.

After school, she and Ami met with the other senshi (guardians) at the Hikawa Shrine. They decided to have a sleepover the week before and planned out everything. Makoto brought some of her snacks as usual.

"Where's Minako?" asked Ami as she scanned the room.

"Oh. Recording at the studio again. She'll be here once it's over," replied Rei.

Usagi took a spot on the floor and sat there. It began to rain and she listened to the drone of raindrops crashing against the rooftop of the temple. She started to feel cold as it got darker outside and hugged her knees for warmth. Her friends began a heated discussion about the recent youma (demon) they defeated, but Usagi paid no attention to it. Her headache started to grow more painful and she rubbed her temples in an effort to ease the pain. She tried desperately to stay awake and occasionally yawned, as her eyes grew heavier. Before she knew it, someone threw a pillow at her and she looked towards where it was thrown. Everyone was looking at her.

"Usagi. What's wrong? You're actually quiet today." asked Rei.

She looked at Rei, and shook her head, "Gomen (Sorry). I'm just not in the mood."

All the girls looked at each other confused. Usagi is actually not hyper? Strange. Usagi looked at them and laughed nervously. "Oh no. I meant that I'm just tired. Maybe I should just splash some water in my face to wake me up."

Usagi stood up and began walking towards the bathroom. Her head started to spin and everything around her began to blur as she almost lost her balance and caught herself.

"Whoa there. You okay?" asked Makoto as eyed her friend.

"Hai (Yes), I must've gotten up too fast," answered Usagi.

"Maybe you should sit down a bit," said Ami.

Usagi nodded in agreement as she turned around to go back. Everything felt heavy to her. She swayed, and her head throbbed even more painfully. Suddenly, Usagi felt as if she were quickly lifted from the ground. Her surroundings went black.

Rei ran towards Usagi as her body fell limp towards the floor and caught her friend in time before hitting the ground. "Usagi?! Usagi?!" cried Rei. Usagi began to shiver tremendously and Ami felt Usagi's forehead.

"She's burning up. Usagi! Can you hear me?! Usagi!" yelled Ami. She mumbled something and fell silent.

* * *

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and found that she looking at the ceiling of Rei's room. It was dark, and she still heard raindrops trickling down the roof. She saw a shed of light that shined through the gap of the door and heard a few mumbled voices. Her head slightly throbbed as she sat up, but she immediately fell back into the futon as dizziness began to grab hold of her once again. She tried to get up once more and was successful. Usagi staggered towards the door, but was half way there when she started to lean against something for support. Accidentally knocking down a few books, she most likely made a racket, because suddenly her friends rushed to the room.

"Usagi?! You shouldn't over exert yourself!" exclaimed Rei as she ran towards her friend. Usagi found herself leaning on Rei, who was leading her back into bed. Usagi sighed slightly but was grateful.

"No need to worry Rei-chan. I'm fine see," she said as she forced a smile.

"We're not buying that," said someone. The voice was familiar and Usagi looked around. It belonged to none other than Aino Minako. She stood beside Rei and looked down at her friend.

"Minako-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as she tried to sit up. However, Rei forced her back down.

"I came as soon as Rei called and told me that you collapsed," said the pop-idol, "Usagi. What happened?"

Usagi looked at the ceiling again and then back at her friends. "Nothing, I think it's because I lacked sleep last night. Just tired, but I'm fine now!"

Everyone sighed.

"Not from what it seems," said Makoto as she looked at Usagi.

"You should rest, and we'll plan something tomorrow to make up for tonight. Well, that's if you're feeling better," said Ami as she gave Usagi a reassuring smile.

"But-"

"Nope. Not hearing it, " said Makoto.

"But-"

"Rest Usagi. And we'll see you in the morning," replied Rei.

Before they could leave the room, Usagi yelled, "BUT I'M SCARED! I DON'T WANNA SLEEP ALONE!"

All four girls stopped, turned around and sighed.

"Usagi. You sleep alone in your house, what's so different about Rei's room?"

"It's dark. Rei doesn't have a nightlight. I'm afraid of the dark!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Well, I can't sleep with a light on," said Rei.

Usagi looked at them with pleading eyes, until finally they sighed and gave in. One by one, they moved their belongings from the guest room to Rei's room, and by the time they moved the last of their things Usagi was sound asleep. Makoto and Ami took any available spot on the floor, while Rei started to lock up the temple. Minako followed Rei outside and they began to talk.

"You think it was just exhaustion?" asked Minako.

"Something tells me there's more to it. Before she collapsed she kept rubbing her forehead. You don't think-"

"Possibly, but I hope not. I don't want any of my friends to experience that amount suffering as I did. Not again. Not when we were given a second chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rei was the first to wake up and started on her morning chores. Two hours later, she found that Makoto had woken up and began cooking.

"Ohaiyou (Morning) Rei-chan! Breakfast?"

Rei nodded, "After I wash up and change. Are the others awake yet?"

"Just Ami. Usagi and Minako are still asleep, although Usagi is snoring rather loudly. I can't see how Minako is able to stay asleep through that."

Rei walked into her room to grab a change of clothes, and found Ami trying to complete her assignments. She scanned the room and saw that Usagi was indeed snoring, and Minako was asleep comfortably. Rei smiled. _We must have stayed up pretty late, because I wouldn't mind taking a little nap right now._

"Ami. Must you do assignments so early?" she whispered.

Ami looked up and nodded. "In case Usagi feels better, we might go somewhere!"

Rei just shook her head and headed towards the bathroom to change out of her miko outfit.

_That's better. _She thought, as she looked at herself in the mirror, pleased.

Suddenly, she heard someone scream and rushed towards her room. She opened the door and found that Usagi was awake, while Minako and Ami were laughing hysterically. Makoto came flying in holding a pan as if it were a weapon.

"What's wrong? I heard someone scream. Youma (Demon)?"

"No. Just a tiny praying mantis that landed on Usagi's nose," replied Minako.

"It was going to attack me!" Usagi exclaimed, "Evil eyes. It has evil eyes!"

Makoto sighed. "Usagi. Why do I even bother?"

"It's cute actually," said Ami.

"Cute? Cute!? Little monster tried to eat my nose!"

"Usagi. Not everything is out to get you. The window was just open and the little guy happened to wander in. That's all," explained Rei.

"You really need to get some air conditioning Rei, rather than open your window."

"Fresh air is always nice."

"Well, it seems like you're feeling better Usagi. We should do something today, since you missed out last night. But before that, breakfast on the table," said Makoto as she walked back to the kitchen.

As soon as Usagi heard the word breakfast, she was at the kitchen before everyone. Ami was still reading her book while eating her toast, and Rei began scolding Usagi about table manners.

"Well Usagi. What do you want to do on a Saturday afternoon?" asked Minako.

"Let's go to Crown Karaoke!"

"Not again. How about you enjoy the outdoors for once?" asked Rei.

"Not when insects are out to get you!"

"How about the park? Picnic?" suggested Ami.

"Oh! Will Mako-chan be making the food? Because I always love Mako-chan's cooking!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Anything is better than karaoke," sighed Rei.

Within a few hours, Usagi enjoyed the feeling of soft grass against her back. The weather was beautiful and no headaches were bothering her today. She began to hum one of Minako's songs and closed her eyes. This was nice. A cool breeze brushed against her cheek and just when she was about to drift to sleep some one yelled, "HEADS UP!"

Usagi didn't have enough time to react and a ball nearly landed on her face. She sat up to look around and found Makoto and Rei looking rather guilty. She shot them a glare as Minako and Ami were giggling.

Makoto and Rei ran towards Usagi and said," Gomen (Sorry)! We didn't mean it. Are you okay?"

Usagi just glared at them as they slowly backed away. Just before her two friends were on the clear, Usagi stood up and began chasing them.

"Usagi we already said we were sorry!" exclaimed Makoto as she hid behind a tree.

Rei had already begun to climb up, and Usagi stood still and looked at both her friends. It was a pretty funny picture seeing Rei grip on to the tree's branches for dear life, while Makoto tried desperately to hide behind it. Usagi began to laugh hard and Rei and Makoto began to relax and joined in.

All three girls went back to join Ami and Minako, and Usagi headed straight for the food. "I love love love your cooking Mako-chan! Arigato!" exclaimed Usagi as she started to fill her plate. Ami even placed her book down to join in. However, Usagi began to feel a slight throb in her head. Usagi frowned and rubbed her temples. _Oh, not again. It was even a perfect day! _she thought Minako noticed this and started to keep a close watch on Usagi. Rei must have noticed it too, because her worried eyes caught Minako's and they both nodded in agreement. Clouds began to form above the girls, as it got darker.

As they started to pack up their things, it began to rain. Usagi looked up and jumped in excitement while the other girls sighed. "Great. A beautiful day ruined," said Minako. Usagi looked at them confused because she always loved it when it rained.

"What are you talking about? It's raining. That's always the best part!" she said as she splashed water at Rei's face and began dancing in the rain. All girls smiled and joined in the fun, running around and splashing against the puddles like little kids again. They laughed reassuringly when Ami slipped and fell on her butt. She blushed from embarrassment and Makoto helped her up. Usagi turned around and looked at them. She was happy to have friends like them. Despite some of their bickering, it made life less dull. She knew that through thick and thin they would her there by her side.

Before Usagi could say anything, a searing pain shot through her brain. This was possibly the worst one Usagi felt. She grabbed her head with both hands and screamed in agony. Everyone suddenly ran to Usagi, who was on her knees at this point.

"Usagi?! Usagi-chan?! What's wrong?" asked Ami.

"It hurts so badly Ami-chan! Make it stop. Please!" exclaimed Usagi. She was probably lying on the ground by now, because right before everything drifted into darkness, she saw the four worried faces of her friends.

"Call an ambulance. Quick!" exclaimed Minako as Rei pulled out her cell phone.

Makoto carried Usagi to the nearby gazebo and Ami began checking her vitals. Rei closed her phone, "They're on their way." Minako looked at Usagi, and understood the pain she was enduring right now. It hurt Minako to see Usagi so helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

Ami and the others waited patiently for her mother to walk past those double doors. Makoto paced back and forth waiting for the news about her friend. "Stop walking around, you're making me dizzy," said Rei as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I can't help it. I'm worried about her," said Makoto as she paced even more.

"We're all worried," said Minako.

Ami started to look down and wiggle her toes. _Usually isn't good news if they take so long, _she thought. She looked up when the doors opened and saw her mother.

The lady didn't look exhausted, but Ami knew she was. All the girls started to gather around and bombard her with questions. Ami stood by her mother side.

"Calm down girls. Usagi is stable and put on some painkillers. She's fine for now, a little groggy, but she'll be okay. If you like, you can go ahead and see her."

Everyone except Minako walked past the doors.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you after I go to the bathroom." She waited until all three girls disappeared beyond the doors and pulled the doctor aside.

"Doctor Mizuno, what _exactly_ is wrong with Usagi? I know that was not just a simple migraine," said Minako.

The doctor sighed and answered, "It's quite complicated. Usagi is suffering from a brain tumor. I've already explained it to her and her family as well. She has three months left. Our only option is surgery, but chances success are-"

"-near zero," finished the pop-idol.

* * *

Usagi sank into her pillows as she gripped the sheets of her bed. She tried to digest everything Doctor Mizuno told her. _Collapsed…tumor…surgery. _It replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. At least the painkillers were working because everything seemed weightless around her. The door opened and she saw Ami, Rei, and Makoto walk in.

"Hey," she said as she forced a smile.

"How you feeling?" said Makoto as she stood at the side of Usagi's bed.

"Wonderful," said Usagi sarcastically.

She couldn't tell her friends. It would break their hearts. Rei stood behind everyone not wanting to show Usagi how incredibly worried she was. The only other person she saw in the same condition was Minako, and she couldn't bear losing another friend again. It was too painful, even just thinking about it made her heart feel heavy. Minako finally walked into the room.

"Minako!" exclaimed Usagi weakly.

The pop-idol nodded and smiled. Usagi looked at her and gave a peace sign. She seemed to be the usual happy go lucky Usagi. It didn't even seem like she even knew about the brain tumor that slowly took her away. When Minako was in that situation, it took her a while to get used to the news. She looked at Rei, and found that she was standing behind all the girls_. This must be especially hard for Rei. Artemis told me about how she reacted towards the news about me in the past life. She puts up boundaries, but deep inside, Rei is very vulnerable. Especially when it concerns a friend. _The miko caught Minako's gaze and in an instant they understood each other. Rei was near tears and stepped out without the other girls noticing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew. I am still working on the following chapters, and it took my quite some time to get the flow things. Tell me what you all thought about these past chapters. I would love to hear them. Anyway, following chapters are well on their way, and I am doing a little bit of editing before post them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rei swept the leaves that scattered around the temple. She was in deep thought as she gripped the bamboo handle of the broom. _I wonder how Usagi is doing, _she thought as she swept more hastily. The girls were going to meet each other later in the evening._ Usagi has been more absent this past month ever since she got out of the hospital._ The miko finished sweeping and was about to walk inside the temple when she spotted Minako walking towards her.

"Hey," greeted Rei.

"Hey yourself," replied Minako.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino residence, Usagi lay on the couch bored out of her mind. School had just ended yesterday for the holidays and Doctor Mizuno told Usagi not to over exert herself in order to regain her strength. _What did Minako ever do when she was in this condition? She pretty much lived a normal, wait what am I thinking? This is Minako!_ Usagi sighed. It was already a month since she left the hospital, yet her family was treating her as if she were a fragile doll. School, home, and occasionally with her friends. That was it. _What to do, _she thought as she observed Luna taking a nap nearby the window. She took a small pillow and threw it at the little plushy.

Luna yelped and glared at Usagi. "You just ruined a perfectly good nap!" yelled Luna.

"Gomen (Sorry) Luna. I'm just bored! I can't stay cooped up here forever! How else am I going to enjoy life when I'm stuck here?"

The plushy looked at her. Luna already knew about Usagi's condition and sympathized the girl. Usagi had already made so many excuses as to why she couldn't go out with her friends as often as before. It seemed to be working because none of them questioned it. _Mamoru, _Usagi thought. He was in London finishing school and came back to Japan when it was the holidays. Usagi always looked forward to seeing him. Usagi sighed. "Luna. I really need to get out of here." She thought about her friends. _Maybe Ami? No. She's probably with Nephrite. Perhaps Makoto. No, she was off with Motoki today. Rei? Probably busy with temple duties. _

"Minako," said the little plushy, "Artemis said that she was free all day today. Perhaps the both of you could talk, since she was the only other senshi who had to deal with the same thing."

Usagi looked at Luna. _It's true that she's probably the one who will understand this most, but should I even tell her?_

Usagi sighed once more. She paced back and forth in her room then settled on her bed. She lay down and stared at her ceiling until her eyes ached from strain. Finally, Usagi picked up her phone began to dial numbers. It started to ring and someone picked up. Usagi heard the familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)?"

"Minako-chan!"

"Oh. Hi Usagi. I was about to call you."

"Really?!" Usagi still tried to get used to the idea that she was friends with _the_ Aino Minako.

"Yes. But since you beat me to it. What's up?"

"I'm bored. Everyone is doing other things and I am stuck at home. Mind if I come over for a bit?"

"Hang on a minute," the idol was silent for a few seconds and returned on the line, "Okay I'm back. Get ready and I'll pick you up in a few minutes. See you."

"Ok," said Usagi as she closed her phone. She jumped in excitement for she was going to spend the rest of her day with her idol, Aino Minako!

In less than an hour, a car pulled up in front of the Tsukino residence. Before Minako could knock on the door, Usagi came rushing out with a big smile on her face and hugged the idol. Minako smiled and shook her head, _Same silly Usagi. _

"I can't believe I'm in Minako-chan's car!" said Usagi as she tried to look outside the window and bumped her head instead. Minako simply observed the girl and laughed softly. They finally made it to Minako's penthouse and made their way up the elevator. As they opened the door, Usagi jumped inside filled with awe. She barely went to Minako's place, or rather, this was indeed her fist time setting foot into it. The place was very roomy with a simple but somewhat elegant style to it. Usagi found her way towards the couch and settled in it. Even the carpet felt nice against her toes.

"Oh Usagi. Here, it's my latest album. Just finished it yesterday, and it will be released on Christmas Day. I hope you like it. Call it an early Christmas present."

Usagi looked at the album speechless. She was happy, but at the same time saddened. Christmas was in three weeks. Last week she was worried about being late for school, now it seemed like a small issue compared to what she has to deal with now. Usagi was silent for a moment and Minako started to worry. Usagi stared at the album and suddenly got up and exclaimed, "Arigato Minako-chan! I love it so much. I can't wait to listen to it!"

Minako looked at her friend, _Flawless. As if the tumor doesn't even exist to her._

"How about we do something before meeting up with everyone?" she asked calmly.

Usagi agreed, and opened the glass doors that lead to the balcony of Minako's pent house. She stood outside for a moment. It was quite silence despite the traffic that circulated below her. _Peaceful.__ What will I miss when I…die? Everything. Everyone. Mamoru. _Tears began to form from her eyes. _Why am I crying? I shouldn't be, I should be trying to enjoy what's left of my life. What I have left to live._

From inside Minako observed Usagi. Artemis hopped beside the idol.

"Artemis. Usagi puts on this face to show the world she's not scared, but deep inside, she's hurting as much as we all are. Is this how it felt when you saw me dying?"

Artemis nodded, "It was how Rei felt whenever she was around you. Wanting to help, but there was nothing she could do. You should talk to Usagi. Luna says that she refuses to tell anyone about her condition. Reminds me of someone."

Minako sighed, "Hai (Yes)."

She opened the glass doors and stood next to her friend. Usagi looked at her, and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. Minako looked back at Usagi and for the first time since the hospital incident, she saw the pain that Usagi tried so desperately to hide. "Usagi. We need to talk," Minako said calmly.

Usagi nodded in understanding what that meant, "I know."

Minako looked at her and said, "My instincts gave me a hint but I was in denial at first, hoping that it wasn't true, but here we are. Usagi you don't need to keep making it seem like everything is okay. That would just be lying to yourself."

From that single moment, Usagi finally let all her barriers crash. She allowed the tears run down, "Why me Minako-chan? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Minako hugged the girl and Usagi finally let all the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ami, Makoto and Rei were seated in their chairs. Makoto sighed while Rei repeatedly tapped her foot. Ami looked nervously between the two girls and the door. "Maybe something came up?" said Ami who was beginning to look even more nervous.

"Baka (Idiot) Usagi. Always late as usual," said Makoto.

Rei just stayed silent. She was not tapping her foot because of impatience. _If something came up with Usagi, then I hope it is nothing bad._

Rei closed her eyes.

_Minako and Rei were walking nearby the temple discussing how they were going to approach Usagi about what they know about her. As they both sat at a nearby bench, Minako's phone suddenly rang. Rei looked at her and Minako showed that it was Usagi. _

"_Oh. Hi Usagi. I was about to call you." _

_Rei looked worriedly at Minako and whispered, "Did something happen?" Minako shook her head._

"_Hang on a minute," She covered her phone so that Usagi could not hear. "She's just bored." Rei sighed with relief._

"_Okay I'm back. Get ready and I'll pick you up in a few minutes. See you." She closed her phone and looked at Rei._

"_You go on. I still have my temple chores to finish. I'll just see the both of you tonight." With that, both girls embraced and Minako began to walk towards her car._

Suddenly, the door quickly opened and Usagi and Minako rushed inside. Rei opened her eyes at the sound of the door slamming closed and footsteps running down the stairs towards them.

"Gomen (Sorry)!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Usagi! Do you know what time it is? You're late. Again," said Makoto.

Usagi looked up at her nervously and Minako intervened.

"It was my fault. I decided to pick up Usagi, but my car endured a flat tire on the way."

Usagi looked at Minako confused. Makoto sighed, she could never stay angry with Usagi.

"You should've at least called. We got worried," said Ami.

Rei simply looked up at Minako as she mouthed, _Meet me after this._ Minako nodded.

"Well, let's just get started shall we?" Rei addressed everyone.

Luna and Artemis joined the girls in the table and they were discussing tactics and the importance of remembering past memories in order to keep from making the same mistakes in the past life. Although they have been given a second chance, there is still a possibility of something recurring.

_Like losing a friend, _thought Rei. Her heart felt heavy whenever she thought about that possibility and eyed Usagi. _Why do the people I care about so much have to suffer? First it was mama, then Minako, and now Usagi?_

After the meeting, all five girls began to leave the room. Minako offered to drop everyone home, in which they all agreed due to exhaustion. After dropping Ami and Makoto home, Rei and Usagi were the only ones left. Usagi had fallen asleep during the ride and instead of heading towards her house or the Hikawa temple, the car pulled over at Minako's penthouse.

She opened the door while one of her bodyguards carried Usagi inside. Rei trailed behind and followed them inside. Minako had Usagi placed on her bed and dismissed the bodyguard. She stirred a bit, but fell silent once again. When she knew that Usagi would be all right Minako kept one dim light on and shut the door as quietly as she could. Minako picked up her cell phone and started to dial numbers.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)!"

"Oh good evening Mrs. Tsukino, it's Minako. Is it okay if Usagi spent the night here? She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"Is she okay? I hope you girls didn't tire her out too much."

"She's fine. Nothing we can't handle. We'll call you if anything. I promise."

"Okay, please take care of her then."

"Hai."

The idol closed her phone, then walked towards the living room and settled next to Rei.

"She didn't show it much, but she was really exhausted today," stated Rei with anxiety.

Minako nodded, "Rei, she opened up."

The miko was now intently listening, "And?"

"She doesn't want to tell anyone. At least not yet."

"But it's not fair! Their friend…_our_ friend is dying and they have no clue about it!"

"Give her time and she'll come around."

Rei sighed. " Does she even have time?"

"Yes. And she has us"

Rei was silent, and tears began to form. "Minako. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing Usagi like how I lost you once. That was already too much for me to see you die before my eyes, and now Usagi?! She was the one who even became my friend when nobody else was there. She was the reason I was even able to meet you."

Minako embraced Rei in her arms. "We just need to be there for her. Right now she needs us."

Rei sobbed as she stayed in the idols arms. She agreed to spend the night in order to keep a close watch on Usagi. Inside Minako's room there was a small couch that could be unfolded into a bed. Rei lay down and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, then turned around and found that Minako was already sound asleep. She looked over towards the bed Usagi slept in. _It's hard to believe that she's going though all of this, and still be able to muster up some energy and devote it to her friends and family. _

The miko tossed and turned in bed, she must have stirred Minako because the idol mumbled a few words and went silent once again. It was always hard to Rei to find sleep anywhere other than her own room. Finally, after giving up with trying to fall asleep, she stepped outside to the balcony. It was a cold and Rei hugged her arms for warmth. She settled on one of the chairs outside and looked up towards the night sky. She could spot the planets Venus and Mars shining brightly against the dark sky, and of course, she spotted the moon. Funny how, they once used to live there, happy and protecting their princess. A few of her past memories flooded her mind, one of which stayed in her mind. A memory of all five girls together, laughing as if nothing were to happen to them at all. Back when nothing mattered to them except trying to pull pranks on Luna and Artemis. Within a few minutes, Rei closed her eyes and finally drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So here is chapter six! Glad you all enjoyed reading the past chapters. The following chapters are still in progress and in the state of editing. I do hope you all enjoy it until the very end. So here it is.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"How pretty!" exclaimed Usagi as she excitedly jumped up and down. She and her friends decided to spend the day together and go Christmas shopping. Rei opposed, thinking that it would be best for Usagi to rest, but since everyone else didn't know about her condition they thought it would be a nice way to enjoy the spirit of Christmas.

"Rei, you need to go out and have more fun rather than stay in the temple all day," explained Makoto when they were on the phone. After much convincing, Rei finally decided to go on with the plan. _Why does everyone always think I'm too serious? It's only because I worry about the well being of my friends._

"Rei! Come on!" yelled Usagi as she motioned Rei to get in the photo booth with them.

"Don't worry. Usagi will be fine as long as we're here with her," reassured Minako. Rei frowned, but softened a bit as the idol grabbed her hand and dragged her into the photo booth.

"How about for old times sake?" asked Ami.

"Never again will I say those words," said Rei as she remembered the time Minako made her dress up into that outfit.

"Please Rei!" begged Usagi with pleading eyes.

Rei sighed and gave in,"Fine."

"Yay. Okay. 1, 2.."

"KUPII!" yelled all five girls as they took their pose for the camera.

After the pictures had printed, they settled in a nearby bench to see which one they wanted. Everyone was now gather around the prints, voices talking over the other.

"Oh, this is cute! I want this one!"

"But I called it first!"

"Oh Rei. You should have smiled in this one!"

"Well, that was the one where we had to say…"

"Yes Rei-chan? Say what?" asked Minako with a sly grin.

Rei winced and said, "Ku…kupii"

Minako laughed as she elbowed Rei. "Oh it wasn't that bad."

"Not when it brings memories of the Nako Nako costume. _Aino Minako._"

After much debate, the girls finally got their share of the pictures. Usagi scanned the area and a small twinkle had caught her eye. She turned and saw a watch store. She couldn't keep her eyes off it and ran towards the window. The girls followed, wondering what had caught her attention. Usagi looked at the watch on the display window. It was gold with a silver face that had a crescent moon in the middle. _Oh this is perfect for Mamoru!_ The watch shimmered underneath the glass, and Usagi could not take her eyes off it. She finally walked into the store and asked the salesperson, "How much is this watch?"

The man turned around and saw what Usagi was pointing to. He adjusted his glasses and then took the watch out of its display to read the tag. "This one is 8900 yen."

Usagi counted the bills in her wallet. It was enough to buy the watch, with more to spare for other gifts. She was proud that she had saved enough money for this shopping adventure. _I guess when you are stuck at home most of the day, you tend to save more money! _Usagi smiled at the man and said, "I'll take it!"

In the meantime, the other girls had already ventured off in the store looking at whatever caught their eye. Afterwards they stepped out, the weather started to get colder and they decided to order some hot chocolate at a nearby café.

"So when is Mamoru coming back?" asked Ami.

Usagi thought and began to count with her fingers, "In three days. I'm so excited! However, he's only going to be here for a week. His job only allowed him that time for vacation." She smiled and took a sip from her cup. Usagi looked at her copy of the picture from the photo booth they took earlier that day. As always, Rei had a half frown, half smile, Ami still held a shy look, while Minako, Makoto and herself had wide smiles on their faces.

Rei stirred her hot chocolate as her head leaned on one hand that was propped up. While her friends were engaged in a discussion, her mind wandered off a bit. Suddenly, she had an idea. She stood up so quickly that it caught the girls by surprise.

"Rei-chan?" asked Ami.

"Caught us by surprise for a second. I almost spilled my coffee," said Makoto.

Rei looked at her friends while they stared at her. She smiled and shook her head, "Gomen, just had an idea." She slowly sat down, but this time had a smile on her face. Rei looked at the buzzing street and found a group of kids Christmas caroling across from them.

Minako glanced up at the sky. She remembered not too long ago that it was this very night she prayed for something incredible to happen to her, before her illness started to take a hold of her and when Artemis came into her life. She began to hum a little melody, and slowly sang a few words. Usagi looked at her and asked, "New song Minako-chan?"

Minako snapped out of her daze and looked at Usagi, "Perhaps."

"Want to give us the very first preview of it?" asked Usagi as she leaned in closer to the idol. Her eyes had a pleading look to it.

Minako laughed and shook her head, "It's not done yet, Usagi."

"Aww." The odango haired girl sighed and then settled in her seat once more.

Rei noticed Usagi's disappointment and comforted the girl. "Usagi. Cheer up. It's almost Christmas." She still had a smile on her face. Usagi looked at her. _Rei-chan has been acting strange lately. _However, she dismissed the thought and smiled back at her friend,

"Rei-chan!" she exclaimed as she hugged the miko.

Once it began to get late, Rei pulled Minako aside as everyone started to walk their separate ways . The idol looked at her oddly, "What's wrong Rei?"

Rei had a sly smile on her face and Minako knew she had something planned.

"I wanted to make this the best Christmas for Usagi."

"And?"

"How about you and me plan out a surprise Christmas party for everyone at the room at Crown Karaoke?"

Minako smiled when she heard this and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

Mamoru stepped outside the airport to be greeted by the cold air that filled his lungs. He looked around and saw that Usagi was waiting for him, jumping up and down to catch his attention. He waved and ran towards her.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!" she exclaimed.

"Usagi! It's so good to see you!" he replied as he held her in his arms. Suddenly, he withdrew from the embrace and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much." They both walked towards the parking lot and loaded his luggage into the car. As Usagi was driving towards his apartment, Mamoru couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. _She seems to have lost a lot of weight since I last saw her. _He felt worried.

"Something wrong Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi when she felt his eyes on her.

"Oh it's nothing. You just look different that's all."

Usagi gulped. She hoped that he hadn't noticed the weight loss. "It's nothing, just a little stressed and I recently recovered from a slight cold." It was partly true. She did just recently recover from a cold two days ago. Apparently the outing with the girls along with the cold air made her weak. She woke up the following morning with a high fever and had finally recovered in time for Mamoru's arrival.

"You're okay now, right? Maybe you still feel a little weak..."

"Hai (Yes). I feel better now. Especially now that you're here!"

When they arrived at his apartment, Usagi settled on the couch nearby the fireplace. It was beginning to get darker outside, which meant that the temperature probably got colder. Mamoru finally settled next to Usagi after grabbing a blanket to put on her. She looked at him, "Arigatou (Thanks) Mamo-chan."

"Hai (Yes). You were shivering. So what's the late news? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"Nothing much as happened. The girls and I went shopping a few days before you got back."

Mamoru nodded, but he recently received a phone call from Rei explaining the surprise party she and Minako had in store for everyone. Mamoru was asked to bring Usagi to Crown Karaoke as soon as they gave him a call.

* * *

Rei struggled with hanging the streamers on the wall. She was on one of the ladders that Motoki had lent them and it was a little wobbly whenever she would lean too far.

"Minako, could you pass me the tape?"

The idol grabbed it and reached over to give it to Rei. She then turned around, without noticing that part of the streamers had stuck to the bottom of her shoe. As she walked farther away, the streamer began to pull against the ladder. Minako started to decorate the table with its centerpiece and the food, when suddenly she heard Rei yelp. Minako turned around and found Rei trying to grab hold of something. Before she could take a step forward, the ladder fell and Rei screamed. She landed on the couch and the streamers followed along with her.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she exclaimed as she tried to get up. All Rei could see was the pile of streamers that tangled around her and from Minako's point of view, Rei looked like a big ball of yarn struggling to get up.

Minako ran towards the miko, "Are you okay?"

"Other than a sore butt, I'll be fine." Minako couldn't help but laugh and Rei glared at her and threw a pillow, "Not funny!"

"Is funny!" replied Minako as she threw the pillow back "Come on. Let's get these things off you before you get strangled."

As the idol began to brush one of the streamers from Rei's face, Motoki came running in.

"Everything okay? I heard someone yell."

"We're fine Motoki, just keep a look out for us." Motoki nodded. He had gotten the news about Rei and Minako's plans and offered to help them out.

"How much longer? All this excitement is putting me on my toes."

"Just a little longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto was seated in her car with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Ami-chan, you don't mind coming with me to go shopping for the girls?" asked Makoto. She couldn't get a hold of the others and knew that Usagi was spending time with Mamoru. Makoto had gotten so caught up things that she was behind in her Christmas shopping.

"Eh? You still didn't find anything for them?"

"Well, I found something for Usagi and of course you, but Minako and Rei are hard to shop for."

"Okay, I'm free the whole day, meet you there?"

"Actually I'm outside your building right now."

Ami looked outside her window and found Makoto's car parked nearby the curb.

"Ah. Let me get my coat and I'll be out in a minute."

"Ja (Bye)."

As both girls stepped inside the mall, they began to look at stores that would suit Rei. They found a store and inside were a soft plushy Nako Nako doll. Ami picked it up as it yelped, "Kupi!" Makoto giggled and picked up a similar one.

"Do you think Rei-chan would hate me if I gave her this?"

"I think she'd have a fit."

"But it's so cute! I'm buying it."

They walked into the next store, which was a hat store and they began to playfully try on the different hats, they spotted one in particular. It was a simple black and white trucker hat with a few rhinestones that formed into the shape of the Venus sign. "Oh this is perfect for Minako!" Makoto exclaimed as she picked it up. After they purchased it, they began to head towards the exit. Before both girls could leave the store, they cell phones began to ring.

"Everyone, emergency meeting at Crown Karaoke! Hurry!" The phone call cut off, but Minako's voice was distinct.

Ami gasped, "Minako!"

"They must have gotten cut off, we need to hurry." Ami nodded and they both ran outside towards Makoto's car. She started the ignition and hurried towards Crown Karaoke.

Mamoru received a similar phone call, although he knew what was going on and drove Usagi. As soon as they arrived, they saw that Ami and Makoto were running in. Usagi ran to join them, but looked back at Mamoru.

"Go on. I'll be with Motoki." She nodded and joined her friends as they entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Minako and Rei.

All three girls looked around in confusion as confetti began to scatter the room. The whole place was decorated in green and red, and in the middle of the table, was a small, but incredibly beautiful Christmas tree, and food. Mamoru and Motoki walked in as Usagi and Makoto eyed them. "Did you two know about this?" They looked at them guiltily and nodded.

"We're going to go now," said Motoki.

"No! Stay since you guys helped," said Minako.

Mamoru turned and smiled. "Well, Motoki, the Shitennou, and I actually planned something as well. You girls have your fun, we'll be fine."

Usagi looked at him, hugged him, and whispered "Thank you."

She then turned around to everyone and said, "Arigatou (Thanks)! This is the best Christmas present!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**This chapter is short. I tried to add more to it, but nothing could surface in my mind. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Makoto stood on stage and sang one of Minako's Christmas songs. She motioned for Ami to join her and Usagi shoved the mike, "Go on Ami-chan!" Before Ami could react, she found the odango-haired girl pushing her up stage. Meanwhile, Rei settled in the couch as she looked at the little plushy that Makoto had given her earlier. Ami and Minako giggled when Makoto gave it to her, while Usagi squeaked in excitement.

"Oh how cute!" Rei grimaced as she set her eyes on the plushy, but Minako nudged her and Rei replied, "Arigatou (Thanks) Mako-chan."

Now Rei had the little thing on her lap as she watched her friends sing. She looked at its red hat and couldn't help but smile slightly. It not only reminded her of the time she and Minako were supposedly rehearsing lines, but there was also the time during their New Year's party that they had taken a picture together. Rei still had the picture framed in her room. The truth was, Rei secretly liked the little plushy, but she would never admit that.

"Attack!" yelled Usagi as she hit a group of balloons towards Minako and Rei. They both glared at her, as Makoto laughed. It brought back memories again, a similar situation except this time Minako was with them. All five girls seemed to have a habit of always finding each other despite how busy their lives began to get.

"Gomen (Sorry), I was just trying to lighten up the mood. You two are just sitting there," said Usagi.

"Perhaps planning something against Usagi-chan," entered Ami with a menacing voice.

"Aw Ami-chan whatever gave you an idea like that?" asked Rei as she winked at her. Makoto and Minako understood and they started to tackle Usagi to the floor. She laughed hard as she hit the carpeted floor, and they both began to tickle her.

"Ahhh! Help Ami-chan quick! They're not playing fair!"

Ami looked at all of them and joined in the fun, as she threw a pillow at Rei's face.

"In the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" said Rei as she grabbed the pillow and began to chase Ami around the room. Ami screamed as she ran faster and hid beneath the stairs. Minako rolled towards the table and accidentally knocked one of the platters.

"The cake!" screamed Usagi as she dove in time to save the platter. Everyone was silent now as they tried to digest what just happened. In mid-silence Rei began to laugh hysterically. Never, in her life had she seen her friends like this. Everyone then began to join in. Usagi got up and placed the platter back on the table, but cut a piece of cake for herself. Finally, she settled in the couch and began to devour it.

It was nearing the end of the night and Mamoru was on his way with Motoki. As they walked in, they saw a huge mess of feathers and confetti scattered across the floor. Usagi noticed him and yelled, "Mamo-chan! You missed the fun."

He walked down towards her and laughed as he began to pick the confetti and feathers from her hair. Ami had begun to clean and so did everyone. Before they knew it, the room was incredibly spotless after all that mess. Rei and Minako were the last to leave the room. Rei turned around and shut the lights off. She sighed as she decided to leave the Christmas lights on for the night.

Mamoru drove Usagi home, but before that, he asked that they stop at the park. They settled at a bench. It was cold and Usagi shivered underneath the arms of Mamoru. Usagi looked up at him and reached into her pocket, when she found what she was looking for she presented it. "Merry Christmas Mamo-chan." It was the watch with a silver face and a crescent moon. Mamoru looked at it and kissed Usagi's forehead.

"I love it. Now it's my turn." He took out a small box and gave it to Usagi. She opened it and inside was a gold locket with a small diamond encrusted moon in the middle. "Mamo-chan, it's perfect!" With that she tip toed and kissed her prince. They stayed there for a little bit, on that cold night with Usagi wrapped in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Usagi shivered underneath her blankets, and coughed occasionally. Although she didn't argue, she was ordered by her mom to stay in bed the whole day. The whole week had taken so much out of her, but she was grateful for being able spending Christmas with her family and friends. _Especially Mamoru. I wonder if he's landed safely_, she thought. He had left yesterday morning, and he was reluctant to leave Japan. Usagi tried her best to hide the fact that she was started to catch something when she was at the airport. After an embrace from his girlfriend, Mamoru spoke to Makoto and she drove Usagi home after noticing that her friend was not feeling well.

"Just a cold, probably from this weather," reassured Usagi.

_Baka (Idiot), Usagi. You know very well it's not a cold._ She shivered more as she tried to get as much warmth from the blanket. Usagi looked outside her window and saw that it was a beautiful day. She sighed from disappointment.

"Luna. It's a lovely day and yet I'm stuck at home. Not fair."

The small plushy cat jumped on the foot of Usagi's bed and sat there. She knew that Usagi missed Mamoru terribly, and it was just a day without him.

"Not today Usagi-chan. You need your rest." Before the odango-haired girl could respond her mother came in.

"Something the matter Usagi? I heard you talking to someone."

"No. I was just thinking out loud that's all."

Her mother looked suspicious and finally said, "Mako-chan is here to see you."

Usagi looked at the entrance and found Makoto standing before her. She sat next to Usagi and placed a package on the table.

"Mako-chan! I was getting bored being stuck here all day."

Makoto nodded, "I figured, but I made you some soup. It's actually one of my specialties. I made it when Ami-chan was sick and she felt better the next day."

Usagi sat up, but fell back down. "I guess this dizziness is not helping."

Makoto placed her hand on Usagi's forehead.

"You're burning up. Hang on, I'll be right back."

She left the room and Usagi waited.

"So how's everyone?" she asked as Makoto walked back inside.

"Well, Rei is at the shrine as usual, and Ami-chan is spending some time with her mother. Minako is always busy at the studio. Here." Makoto said as she placed the cold towel on her friend's forehead. After a few minutes, Makoto helped Usagi up and began to feed her some soup.

"I always love your cooking Mako-chan. It is always the best. You should teach me someday."

Usagi finished the bowl and lay down again. Makoto stayed a while to keep Usagi company. She knew how boring it can get when you're stuck in bed all day. Makoto got up and began an effort to cheer up her friend. So she began to sing one of Usagi's favorite Aino Minako songs. She grabbed Luna and began to dance with the little plushy as Usagi clapped along to the music. Then Makoto made a rather good impression of an annoyed Rei, and Usagi laughed. After a while, Usagi slowly drifted into sleep and started to snore.

"Usagi?" asked Makoto as noticed that it got quiet. She felt Usagi's forehead and noticed that the fever went down a few notches, and Makoto smiled. _Probably dreaming about Mamoru again._ She slowly snuck out the room and quietly closed the door before heading out.

* * *

Rei kicked a can as she walked down the street. For the first time in ages, she finished her chores rather early and decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to take as much advantage of it as she could. Rei loved the feeling of the leaves crunching underneath her shoes every time she took a step. She passed by the church where her mother was buried, and where she personally met Minako. Rei peeked in, and it seemed empty. Finally, she decided to walk inside and sit on the pews. She closed her eyes and listened to nothing but the wind blowing outside and the trees rustling. Then she heard someone giggle.

"Funny, how we always seem find our way back here."

Rei opened her eyes and turned around to see Minako standing nearby the entrance.

"Minako-chan. What are you doing here?"

"This always seemed to be the place where I could be alone." Minako then settled next to Rei.

"I guess old habits die hard."

"Do you remember Riki?"

"You mean Taro? How could I forget, we were both competing at the time, and you bought a lot of dog food."

"Yeah, and this was the first place where a certain someone did not know who I was."

Rei winced. "Gomen (Sorry), I already told you I hated television."

"So why are _you_ here Rei-chan?"

"Something told me to be here, I don't know what it was but-"

Before Rei could finish her sentence, they both heard footsteps behind them and turned around. Makoto stopped in her footsteps as she recognized the two girls seated in the church. She waved as she began to walk towards them

"Wow, talk about coincidence."

"Hey Mako-chan. Why are you here too?"

"Mainly to pray, I mean that's what people do in church right?" She began to kneel. "I visited Usagi earlier. She's not feeling well today. I'm guessing from the cold weather, she's catching the flu."

Minako and Rei looked at Makoto, both with worried expressions.

"Is she alright? " asked Minako.

Makoto nodded, "Her fever seemed to have gone down before I left."

Rei sighed in relief. However, Minako began to feel a little suspicious. _Usagi did over exert herself this whole week._

Meanwhile at the Tsukino residence, Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Her head began to throb and she looked around her room. _I must have fallen asleep while Mako-chan was here._ Feeling a little embarrassed when she imagined Makoto tip-toeing out her room, Usagi tried to sit up.

"Luna."

The little plushy hopped to her side, "Usagi?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

Usagi looked outside the window, and saw that the sun was starting to set. She was saddened by the fact that she was unable to enjoy the outdoors for the whole day. Her headache had begun to get worse and she shut her eyes tightly. _Not again. When is this ever going to end? _Usagi heard her mother walk in, but could not decipher the words she was saying. She was more concentrated on trying to sooth the now unbearable headache. Suddenly her everything around her turned dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew. Okay so this is the last chapter I have written so far. Thank you to everyone who has been reading until now. I apologize for my short chapters. This is actually my first fan fic story. I have so many ideas for the flow of it, but they never seem to make it on paper, partly because of my fear of the storyline going around in circles. However, I do plan on extending more in detail and depth. I am currently working on the next chapters to come (which might possibly be more intense as the story moves on). So stay tuned!

Thank you for those who have reviewed the story. Please feel free to review it, for it will help me a great deal. Constructive criticism is very much wanted. Just no flames please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So recently I have just looked over everything and decided to revise the length of my chapters by combining them. Nothing has changed within the story just the amount of chapters I have now. Do not worry, nothing was deleted in this process, and it is still within it's updated story line. A very special thanks for the reviews, it led me towards this decision and I greatly appreciated it! You have all helped me a great deal.

Here's chapter ten! This chapter revolves more around Rei. She's personally my favorite among the Sailor Scouts, even in the anime and manga. I wanted to allow the audience to get a glimpse of what is going inside her mind. We saw a part of that side during the PGSM episodes, especially in Act 47. Continue reading and feel free to give me your insights about it. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain some spoilers from the PGSM Act 23.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PGSM or Sailor Moon in any way or form.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Rei felt an uneasy feeling settle at the bottom of her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but no longer could as Minako started to notice that the miko kept shifting in her seat. Makoto's eyes were closed with her hands folded. She was saying a prayer for Usagi to feel better tomorrow.

Minako whispered to Rei, "Something's wrong. You've been restless these past few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"I…just have a really bad feeling right now. I could be wrong."

"Eh? Rei, your intuition is always right," said Makoto as she opened her eyes. Apparently she had heard a bit of their conversation.

_That's what I'm afraid of, _thought the miko.

"Rei-chan. You have been acting very odd these past few weeks. What's wrong?" said Makoto as she sat down.

Rei tried to dismiss Makoto's concern, "I'm not in the mood to discuss it yet."

"Ah. I see. Why do you always seem to put your barriers up? We're friends after all."

"Makoto, like I've said before. It's a waste of time to worry about me."

Makoto was a little hurt and annoyed by what Rei said. Before she could answer, Rei continued.

"It'ss not because I want to push you away Mako-chan. If anything you girls are my best friends, but you have to trust me. It's not me who you should be worried about right now."

Makoto sighed. She did not want to get into an argument with Rei. The miko always had her barriers up, and was always strict. She was a bit curious now as to whom Rei referring to. Minako was eyeing the miko, knowing exactly what her words meant. Rei had her hands clenched into a fist and she gritted her teeth from frustration.

"Gomen (Sorry) Rei. I just care, you know."

"I know, and I'm grateful to have friends like the both of you."

Minako stood up, "Well, now that this is settled. How about we go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Hai (Yes)," answered Makoto, "We should call Ami-chan to join us. She's probably home by now."

The three girls were starting to walk out the church when their phones began to ring. It was Luna on the other line, "Minna! It's about Usagi. I need all of you to meet me at the Juuban Hospital quick!"

"Hai (Yes)," They all said in unison and began to run. However, Minako stopped them and offered to take them there. On the way, they found Ami rushing towards the same place. Minako ordered the driver to stop, "Ami-chan get in!"

The girl nodded as she hastily ran inside the car. On the way to the hospital, Rei was overwhelmed with worry. _I was hoping that I was wrong. That bad feeling earlier was Usagi. _She shut her eyes tightly. _I hope she's okay. No. She WILL be okay._ All four girls ran inside the hospital. Luna, in her human form, was the first to approach the girls.

"What happened? She was fine when I left!" said Makoto.

"Well, she woke up and spoke to me for a while, but then she closed her eyes again. When her mother came in, Usagi was not responding to her at all. So, they called an ambulance and rushed her here."

"But she is okay, right Luna?"

Luna stayed silent for a while, wondering what to tell the girls.

"Luna?" The girl could not answer them and stayed silent.

Rei punched the wall and everyone looked at her surprisingly. _Baka (Idiot) Usagi!_

"Rei-chan," said Ami as she worriedly looked at her friend.

All four girls walked into the waiting room and took a seat. Ami's mother, Doctor Mizuno, spotted the girls and walked inside. Usagi's family later joined her. They all looked exhausted. Both Makoto and Minako stood up and began to question the doctor. Ami slowly walked up to her mother. However, Rei stayed in her chair. This was all coming too fast for her and she wasn't sure what she was feeling right now.

"Minna. Thank you for coming." said Usagi's mother. Shingo just looked blankly at Minako, for he knew couldn't believe that the pop-idol was standing before him. "We're going to get some food. Would you girls like anything?" They all shook their heads.

"We're fine. Arigatou (Thanks)," said Minako.

"Mama," said Ami. The doctor solemnly looked at her daughter.

"How's Usagi?" asked Makoto.

"Gave us a scare for a bit, but she's stable."

"Can we see her?"

"Not tonight. She needs her rest, perhaps tomorrow you can all visit her."

"Ok..."

Doctor Mizuno's pager went off. She looked at it and said, "Gomen (Sorry), but I have to take this. Ami, I'll see you at home?" Ami nodded and when the doctor left, the girls began to talk.

"I wonder what happened to her," said Makoto as they all began to walk outside, "She just had a cold, nothing to be rushed to the hospital for. Her fever even went down."

"I'm not sure, but this is Usagi-chan's second visit to the hospital in less than two months. Something is not right," answered Ami.

* * *

The girls drove straight to the hospital the next morning. It looked like none of them got any sleep the night before. As they walked down the hallway towards the Intensive Care Unit, they passed by the pediatrics part of the hospital brought back fond memories to Rei, for it was her first "concert" as Mars Reiko. It was the day when she finally trusted Usagi enough to ask for her help.

_Usagi was observing Rei as she began to sang and once she was finished, Usagi sighed._

"_Is it bad?"_

"_You got it but…Rei-chan…your face…is kind of menacing."_

_Rei forced a smile, although she was disappointed._

"_Rei-chan…do you really hate taking part that much?"_

_Rei shook her head, "No…I'm pathetic…"_

"_You're just not used to it," reassured Usagi._

"_That's not it. Asking Usagi and Luna to help me for something like this…" Rei walked away for a bit, "If I do this, then I won't awaken the power of the soldier in me."_

"_Rei-chan."_

Apparently, it was Minako and Usagi who had faith that she would pull through that day. Rei could only remember the words Usagi told her before going on stage. She had felt nervous that day and slowly began to walk towards the stage, when Usagi called out her name.

"_Rei-chan!" Rei turned around. Usagi ran towards her friend._

"_You may not like it…but you've made me happy. Rei-chan, when you called asking for my help…I felt like you started to trust me a little bit."_

_Rei was confused now, "Trust?"_

_Usagi smiled at her friend and answered, "Well…you can't rely on someone unless you trust them, right?"_

_Rei's eyes widened as she heard Usagi's words. The odango-haired girl began to wish her friend good luck. It was then that Rei realized that it trust that allowed her to awaken as a soldier. _

The girls were nearing ICU, when they bumped into Ami's mother.

"Mama," said Ami as she greeted the doctor.

"Ami. You girls are here early."

"Well, we really wanted to see how Usagi was doing."

"Ah. I just came from her room for a few exams. She is a little weak from last night, but fully awake. You girls can go on ahead and visit her. However, one at a time. We do not want the room to be overcrowded."

The girls nodded in reply and walked down the hallway. There was a waiting area with some chairs, and they settled in it, wondering who would go inside the room. After a long silence, Rei spoke.

"I'll go in first," said the miko as she started to walk towards the entrance of Usagi's room. Rei stood silent in front of the door, she was so unsure of how she would react if she saw Usagi. Before walking in, a few nurses push equipment inside Usagi's room, and Rei couldn't help but feel an ache inside of her. She finally calmed herself and slowly slid the door open. It was dim, except the light that shined nearby Usagi's bed. She heard the beeping and whirring of machines that surround her and walked up to her friend.

"Usagi-chan," she whispered. It was painful to see her hooked up on machines and lie there helpless. Usagi looked towards her Rei's direction and smiled at her.

"Not at my best state, as you can see," she said weakly.

The miko looked away, trying to hold back the tears that were forming. She wasn't sure but she felt a great deal of anger, rather than sadness.

"What a miserable face. Don't be so sad Rei. I'm ok, see?" Usagi forced a smile.

"We both know that's a lie," said Rei finally.

Usagi simply looked at Rei and then down at her covers. _She knows. But this is Rei! She always knows when something is not right. _

"Why? ...Why haven't you undergone the surgery yet? You know, you really remind me of that time with Minako. She was also very stubborn."

"Rei-chan."

"She even joked when it came to the subject of her death. Just like, you."

Usagi could not answer her as she stared down at her sheets.

"And never once did she think that it would hurt me, no that it would hurt everyone, when she died. I loved Minako, and I still do." Rei could not longer hold her tears back. "Did you ever think, that maybe life wouldn't be the same without you? Or that you are the reason why all five of us are even together and alive today?! You are the reason Minako and I were given a second chance with each other!" she choked on her tears. "Usagi! Please. Take the surgery. I…I don't understand why you would choose not to!"

"Rei-chan." Usagi looked at her friend and began to cry. "I'm scared okay...I'm scared that once I go past those doors for the surgery that I won't come back. These surgeries are risky, and why take it when I get the opportunity to enjoy the time I have left here. Don't you understand?"

"Baka (Idiot)! I said it to Minako, and I'll say it to you. Even if there is a slight chance of success, as long as the probability is not zero….I'd take the surgery. You have to keep fighting this! Fight to be with the people you love! To have a chance at a longer life…with the people who love you."

"I just don't want to die on that table Rei-chan. So what choice do I have?"

"You have a choice! You have the choice to live, despite the risk! I know. I was scared for Minako when she was in this mess. But despite what happened to her, I still have faith that you'll come through. You're our Princess. You're Usagi. Maybe a little accident prone at times, but it makes you Usagi!"

Usagi laughed a bit and looked at Rei.

"Rei-chan. Always frowning," said Usagi as she tried to mimic the miko's frown.

Rei laughed too, a little embarrassed of the amount of tears she cried, and began to wipe her face.

"I should go, everyone is worried about you and they want to come in too." Rei stood up and started to walk outside when Usagi grabbed her arm.

"Rei-chan. Arigatou (Thanks)." Rei smiled and nodded to her friend.

"Go on. I believe Minako is waiting for you outside."

Rei began to walk towards the door, but turned around,"One more thing Usagi. Are you finally going to tell Ami-chan and Mako-chan?"

Usagi was silent for a while and finally answered, "Hai (Yes)." She was nervous now, for the odango-haired girl was afraid of the reactions she would receive from the girls. Not mention, how Mamoru would react once word gets out about her condition.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Finally here. Chapter Eleven. This actually took me longer than I thought, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ami waited with the other girls, as they began to feel restless in their chairs. She knew that everyone was anxious to see Usagi. She was piecing things together on why her friend was rushed to the hospital. Ami feared the worst, but forced herself not to think pessimistically. However, it still bothered her from the back of her mind. She knew something was not right and that Usagi did not just suffer from a simple cold.

"Rei-chan is taking a awfully long time," she finally said.

Makoto looked up at her friend and nodded, "Hai (Yes)." She really wasn't in the mood to talk. Makoto began to think that maybe, just maybe if she had stayed longer with Usagi that day, perhaps they wouldn't be waiting in this hospital. She began tap her foot, and looked around the room. Ami realized this, and began to fiddle with her fingers as she turned to Minako.

"Minako. Did you notice anything strange with Usagi these past few weeks?"

The idol shook her head and pursed her lips. She was wearing the usual baseball cap that hid her eyes, and she was grateful that Ami was not looking straight into them, for she would have cracked, "No, other than her drooling over Mamoru."

She lied. Minako had been keeping an eye on Usagi ever since that day they first rushed her to the hospital. Everyday she saw her friend getting weaker and frailer, and it made her want to cry. Rei was usually the one who would get angry about Usagi's stubbornness, but Minako was always able to calm her down. She understood the pain Usagi was going through. In fact, Minako recalled the feeling of frustration from when she used to tire easily during concerts.

"Minako-chan, you're lying," said Ami.

Minako felt a sweat drop form on her forehead, "What makes you think that?"

"We've been friends for a while now Minako-chan. Usually you purse your lips for two reasons. Either when you are angry or hiding something."

Just when Minako was about to answer Ami, the door to Usagi's room opened and they saw Rei slowly walk outside. She looked at them, but quickly turned around in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying. Minako stood up and approached the miko, looking at her with the utmost care.

"Are you okay?"

Rei, embarrassed by her appearance tried her best to wipe her tears but could no longer hold them in. Minako noticed this and began to guide her towards the restroom. They stood outside the restroom as Rei finally said, "Minako, she didn't even answer my question. What does that mean?"

Minako held Rei in her arms, and the miko stiffened at first. The idol did not know what to say, but the miko finally let her tears well up, and she held tightly to Minako. It was very unusual for Rei to let her emotions run, but this was their friend who was slipping away from them as the days pass.

Ami looked at Makoto and smiled at her, "You go on first, I need to talk to mama." Makoto got up and began to walk towards Usagi's room. Before reached towards the knob she caught a glimpse of Rei and Minako standing outside the restroom. Rei seemed distraught in the idol's arms. Makoto finally slid the door open and was not surprised to see how weak Usagi looked.

"Usagi?"

The girl opened her eyes to find Makoto standing before her. Usagi smiled weakly, but closed her eyes once more as a slight pain shot up in her brain. Makoto's eyes widened when she noticed the pained look in Usagi.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to call a nurse?"

Usagi shook her head, "No need, I'm fine."

"So…you mind telling me what's going on? I thought you just had a cold."

The girl then looked away in an attempt to avoid the feeling of guilt from her friend. She hesitated at first, trying to muster up the courage to start her words right.

"Mako-chan, I don't know what tell you."

"Tell me that you'll be fine. That maybe my doubts are wrong, and that you'll be out of this wretched hospital by tomorrow afternoon. Tell me that I'm just being paranoid."

"But then, I'd be lying to you." Usagi tried to picture this moment in so many ways, but they never turn out the way she planned. "Mako-chan…" there was silence in the room, which made Makoto feel queasier, "I…don't have much time left here."

Makoto's eyes look pained when she heard Usagi's words, but held her composure. She had no words to express how she felt the moment they reached her ears. Her fists tightened from frustration and the attempt to hold her emotions inside.

"Say something."

Makoto felt a lump in her throat from trying to hold back her tears. A numbing sensation began to overwhelm her, "How long…have you kept this from us?" she finally said. Her face seemed expressionless.

"It was better at the time to just go on and live my life with the amount of time I have left."

"Usagi…how long…"

"I found out the day I collapsed in the park."

"Two months Usagi. Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I didn't want you guys to think of me as a burden."

"A burden?! Usagi, we're your friends! You're anything but a burden!"

"Mako-chan."

"I can't even look at you right now without have to holding my tears back. It hurts knowing that you've kept this from us."

"And what about Minako's situation? You never told me about her until the day she died!"

"That was a different situation and you know that."

"No. It was the same. We were friends, comrades, and all those months I never knew that she was dying right before my eyes. Before I knew it, Rei was distraught and all we had left was her album and that letter."

"Then you should have learned that from the past. We deserved the right to know!"

Usagi sighed. She didn't want to fight with Makoto. In fact, she wanted everything to go away. She was supposed to live a normal life. Wasn't that the reason they were all given a second chance? It wasn't fair. Not for her, and most certainly not for the people she loved. Sure, technically she's died twice in the past life but never slowly, not like now. She felt tears beginning to form behind her steady eyes and shut them tightly. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was tired.

"Gomen (Sorry) Mako-chan," she finally said, "you did deserve that right, but I just didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me. Nobody wants to tell their friends that their life will be short-lived."

Makoto was still looking away from Usagi. She finally allowing herself to let all the rage and anger punched the wall. It left a rather large whole in the end, but Makoto didn't care. "It's not fair," she said quietly.

* * *

Ami was no longer in the waiting room, but rather knocking on the door of her mother's office. She heard her mother's voice calling for the person to come in and she peeked inside.

"Ami. Why aren't you downstairs with your friends?"

"I had to ask you something."

"This is about Usagi, right?"

"Hai (Yes). You're her doctor, and you know what's wrong with her."

"I think she should be the one to tell you, not me Ami."

"It's something really bad. Am I right? She's… " Ami could not finish her sentence, for she feared that it was true.

The doctor sighed as she looked at her daughter, who happened to be a genius. She placed her hands on Ami's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ami…Usagi is… dying."

The words made Ami's insides cringe. She didn't know what to say, and just stood inside her mother's office quietly. "I'm sorry. I've told Usagi many times to tell you girls, but she refused." Ami was not mentally there and could barely make out what her mother was telling her. Usagi, their Usagi, was dying.

"But there's a chance right? You can save her!"

"Ami, it's not that easy. She's turned down the surgery many times before. It's her choice and I don't have power over that."

"What is she thinking?!"

Ami found herself walking back towards the waiting room and found Makoto sitting outside. She had one hand wrapped in a bandage, and Ami ran up to her. "What happened? Did you get into a fight?"

Makoto looked up and shook her head, "No, more like anger management." She looked exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"I see," said Ami when she finally realized what happened in Usagi's room, "So she told you."

"You knew?"

"No. Mama just told me a few minutes ago. Usagi never said anything me."

"Ah, I was angry at her for not saying anything, but really…I began to think of how it would be if I were in the same situation. My mind came to a blank. It's hard being in that position. Only Minako would be able to truly understand what Usagi is going through right now."

"Where are they?"

Before Makoto could answer, Rei came walking inside and spotted Makoto's bandaged hand. Minako came trailing in a few minutes later. "What happened?" she asked as she eyed Makoto.

"Nothing, I'm less worried about this hand and more worried about that hole in Usagi's room.

"Mako-chan."

After much debate with the hospital staff, they were ordered not to go inside the room for the rest of the day. Apparently, they got into trouble from the "damage" Makoto put on the wall.

"I swear, they're more concerned about that wall," claimed Makoto as they walked outside the hospital. All the girls were flustered and still a bit affected by the news of Usagi, but decided to visit her as much as they can. It was pointless staying angry. All they could do was to be there for her.

* * *

Usagi stayed in bed and listened to one of Aino Minako's albums. It had already been a few days since she was admitted into the hospital, and Doctor Mizuno was rather hesitant in releasing her so soon. Once they saw that she gained a little bit of her strength, she was moved out of the Intense Care Unit. However, Usagi was still kept on a heart monitor and oxygen tubes. _At least now there is no limit to the number to visitors here._

With the help of Rei's convincing and everyone's encouragement, she finally decided to go on with the surgery. As Usagi feared, it brought back memories from the past with Minako. Like Rei, everyone was also afraid of losing their friend. However, they were very supportive and kept their promise. She was unable to go through the surgery just yet because Doctor Mizuno wanted to make sure that Usagi had recovered from what recently happened. As Usagi was lost in her thoughts, she saw the door slide open. Minako peeked in.

"Ah, Minako-chan!"

"How are you holding up?" She walked inside. Usagi looked at the idol and then found that Rei followed her in with her arms folded behind her back.

"It gets boring stuck in this bed all day."

"Well, we can fix that Usa-chan," said Rei.

"Eh?"

"We come bearing gifts!" exclaimed Minako as she motioned Rei. The miko finally showed what she kept behind her, and it was a collection of manga, along with it was a stuffed bunny.

"Kawaii (Cute)! Arigatou (Thanks)!" exclaimed Usagi as she gratefully accepted the gift and immediately hugged the bunny. Rei couldn't help but giggle at the way Usagi reacted. Her face was half hidden behind the stuffed animal, that all you could really notice was her odango hair.

"So where are Mako-chan and Ami-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Trying to convince -"

"Ah. They'll by here soon, they just had to run some errands before coming here," finished Rei as she nudged Minako. Usagi looked at them oddly, but returned to looking at her new manga. Just then, the door slid open once again and Ami popped in.

"Usagi-chan!" The odango-haired girl looked up at her friend. She winced in pain when she tried her best to wave enthusiastically, but accidentally yanked the I.V. tube that was connected to her hand. Minako grimaced when she saw that, knowing fully well how much it hurt. Rei frowned and was about to lecture Usagi when Ami motioned her mother to walk inside. Realizing then, the idol and miko stood quietly by Usagi's bedside.

"We have another surprise for you."

"Eh?"

"Well, we figured that you were getting bored here, so we tried to convince mama,"

"And believe me it took a lot of convincing…"

"Not to mention that we begged your parents as well."

"And with the help of Minako-chan…" All three girls were talking rather fast that Usagi tried her best effort to understand their rather fast sentences.

"Just tell me already!" she exclaimed.

Doctor Mizuno finally stepped forward, "Usagi-chan. You can go home today!"

"Honto ni (Really)?!"

"Of course, I will be coming by your home everyday to check up on you. I still want you to stay in bed and no extra activities. You gave us quite a scare last week. However, Ami was able to point out that it is much better being home rather than in a hospital for the New Year."

"Hai (Yes)." She was excited to be going back in her own room.

"With that said. Your chariot awaits you, Princess," said Minako as Makoto rolled the wheelchair in. "We'll be driving you home today."

A few hours later, Makoto slowly helped Usagi into the bedroom. She smiled as she was surrounded by the familiarity. They guided her onto the bed, and she sat there for a few odd moments to close her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

She smiled at her friends, "It's just nice to be home. That hospital was starting to look rather gloomy."

"I hate hospitals too," replied Minako.

"So what shall we do now?" asked Usagi when she tried to get up.

"What do you mean? You need your rest," answered Rei as forced Usagi to sit back down.

"Yes, but I've already done that all week," whined Usagi.

"Usagi-chan," said Ami as she walked towards the girl, "if you are that bored, we can stay for a while. Right girls?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, I have nothing to do today," said Makoto.

"My chores are finished."

"Hai (Yes). I can stay for a while."

"Besides, New Year's Eve is in two days. You'd want to save your energy for that."

"But first, you need to lie down while we strap some of this equipment on you."

Usagi whined but agreed. She hated being so dependent on the oxygen tank, and hated the bleeping of the heart monitor.

"Now, I hope your mom doesn't mind me whipping something up. We need to put more meat on you. You're getting skinnier by the moment!" Makoto left the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Rei.

"Ummm," said the Usagi as she thought hard. Finally, she spotted the TV and yelled, "KARAOKE!" Rei almost fell on the ground when Usagi yelled the word.

_Anything but that! _she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A few hours later at the Hikawa Temple, Rei turned on the lamp in her room. It was already dark and she was exhausted from the full day she spent with the senshi, especially when Minako dragged her along to go shopping for Usagi. After dressing into her pajamas, Rei collapsed on her futon and placed a pillow on top of her face.

"Exhausted, eh?" asked Minako as she entered the room and sat beside the miko.

Rei peeked from the pillow and said, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Shopping."

Minako laughed, "Don't tell me that Hino Rei isn't used to shopping!"

"It's not easy you know. My chores are ALOT easier than that," replied Rei as she threw the pillow at Minako. She frowned as it smothered her face.

"Rei-chan. I've had a little share of your chores and they are NOT easy," Minako threw the pillow back. Rei laughed at the comment, perhaps because she has done those chores since her childhood.

"I guess we really come from different planets."

"Literally. _Mars Reiko-san_."

Rei winced when she heard the name. It reminded her of singing, and she hated karaoke. Minako settled beside Rei and the miko looked at her.

"There is an extra futon you know."

"I'm too lazy to get up. Already comfortable where I am." In truth, Minako loved to annoy Rei. She thought it was cute whenever the miko would frown.**  
**

* * *

Mamoru looked at the time as he walked through the busy streets of London. The time difference between London and Tokyo was menacing. It was very hard for him to call Usagi at the right time, and now more than ever he wanted to hear her voice. She had just recently told him about her condition and he was distraught about the news. He could even barely pay attention during work.

He walked into his small apartment and sat on the couch, wondering whether or not Usagi was even awake. Finally after just sitting and staring at his phone, he began to dial the numbers.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)?"

"Usagi?"

""Hmm? ... Ah. Mamo-chan…what's wrong?"

"I miss you." He heard her yawn, and then there was a slight moment of silence, "I guess you were asleep?"

"Gomen (Sorry). The girls were here all day."

"Ah I see. I'm sure you enjoyed yourself. Well, I'll let you go then. You sound exhausted."

Usagi yawned again. "No, don't go. I like hearing your voice. Just stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep, okay?"

"Hai (Yes). Usagi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mamoru."

He stayed on the phone, glad to hear her voice. Once he heard Usagi snoring, he smiled and said, "Bye then. Good night."

* * *

Makoto and Ami headed towards Crown Karaoke. Nearing the end of December, it started to get colder these days. Makoto saw a cloud of vapor escape her mouth as she exhaled. From a distance, they saw Motoki waving at them. There was also another person who stood next to him and Ami waved. It was Nephrite looking rather grumpy as usual. However, he smiled when he caught sight of Ami.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ami smiled at him, "Hai (Yes)." He took hold of her hand and started to head out. Motoki and Makoto followed behind them.

"So how's Usagi-chan?" asked Motoki.

"She's doing fine, although she tires easily now. It worries me."

"Ah, I'm sure she'll pull through," reassured Motoki as he held Makoto closer.

Ami heard the light conversation and joined in, "Of course she will make it Mako-chan. She's Usagi." Nephrite looked at her then back at the couple and nodded.

Makoto looked at him and nodded back. Nephrite changed a lot ever since he and Ami started seeing each other. Other than the fact that they went from allies to enemies to friends made Makoto try to get used to the idea of Ami even being with him. However, she knew that he was good to her, despite his hot-temperedness when he was with the other Shitennou. Ami reassured her friends that inside his exterior, Nephrite is actually a little softy. _I guess this is alright. I remember in the past life how Nephrite showed a rather strong interest for Mercury. Ha. I guess parts of our past tend to repeat itself. Take Usagi and Mamoru as living proof of that._

* * *

The next day, Ami helped Rei with her preparations for the New Year's festival for the temple. Makoto was also at the temple, along with Minako. They were all dressed in similar miko outfits as Rei, which brought a little bit of nostalgia for both Makoto and Ami.

"I still don't understand how you don't get tired from this Rei," said Makoto. The miko shrugged as she was trying to complete her tasks, "I guess I was raised that way." She looked at Minako, who sighed as she was struggling with her own task. Rei giggled as she observed the idol getting more and more frustrated.

"Ah, well. When are we going to get Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto. She was very eager to finish her assigned job. Last time she had done this, she was too preoccupied with yelling at Usagi on the phone that she caused a rather chaotic mess in the end.

"Oh, she's excited to go out. Already dressed and everything. She told us to call as soon as we are finished," answered Ami. Her mother had given them permission to take Usagi out, since she was to have the surgery the next day. They had also planned a surprise for her.

"Then let's get a move on!" exclaimed Minako.

Once they were finished, all four senshi dressed out of their miko robes and headed towards the car.

"Ja ne (Bye). We'll meet you at Crown Karaoke then?" said Rei as she began to walk with Minako.

"Hai. Ami-chan and I are going to airport to pick up Mamoru. He was so excited to come home," said Makoto.

"Usagi-chan will be so happy," finished Ami as both groups went their separate ways.

On the way towards Narita Airport, Makoto spotted Motoki walking past them towards a small shop. She was a bit puzzled by this little discovery, but drove on.

"Mako-chan, should we have an Welcome Back Party for Usagi-chan? Perhaps after she recovers from the surgery."

Makoto was silenced by this idea. She still had pained memories for when they tried to throw an Iterashai Party for Minako. Ami noticed her reaction and said, "Well, I know it is a bit scary. But we should celebrate when Usagi gets through this."

"IF Usagi-chan gets through it Ami-chan"

"No. WHEN. Usagi will survive this. I know it. Why are you so pessimistic about it?"

"It's not pessimism, I'm just…scared. I don't want things repeating itself," finished Makoto as they pulled over the curb. Mamoru waved at them and they got out of the car.

"How's Usagi? I can't wait to see her," said Mamoru. He was merely gone for five days, and came back to Tokyo. Apparently, his worry got the best of him and he wanted to be there when Usagi would wake up from her surgery.

"Minako-chan and Rei-chan are picking her up. Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you!" said Ami. They helped him with his bags and began to drive towards their beloved Crown Karaoke.

Usagi was restless inside Minako's car. She always seemed to have the same reaction no matter how many times she's been in it. Minako could simply giggle whenever she saw this.

Rei sighed, "Usagi. Keep still, we're almost there."

"I can't help it Rei-chan. It has been a while since I've been able to see the outdoors," Usagi started to look outside the window when she bumped her head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she exclaimed.

"See what I mean," said Rei as she looked worriedly at her friend.

"Ah, here we are," said Minako as she parked the car. They both got out and helped Usagi inside the building. "Mako-chan and Ami-chan are already waiting for us."

As they walked inside, Motoki and Makoto greeted them. It seemed like they were talking for a while, because they each were sipping on a glass of hot chocolate. Makoto smiled.

"You go on, Ami-chan is waiting inside."

Usagi walked towards the hidden door and opened it when Ami greeted her at the entrance. Usagi walked down the staircase with the help of her friends and they helped her settle on the couch. Just then the lights suddenly turned off, and Usagi looked around confused. Finally, the lights went back on and everyone in the room was gone.

"Eh? Rei-chan? Mako-chan? Ami-chan? Minako-chan? We're did everyone go? Don't tell me you're leaving me alone here!" Music began to play and she heard a familiar voice singing in the background. She turned towards where the voice came and found that it was Mamoru, making his way down the staircase with the microphone in his hand. He sang rather smoothly and never left his eyes on Usagi. She was rather surprised and he was finally in front of her.

Usagi smiled as Mamoru bent down to her eye level. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. She was so happy to see him and to even inhale his very scent made her smile even more. "Mamo-chan. Aren't you supposed to be in London?"

He looked at her and said, "I asked if I could go back to Tokyo. I couldn't stand being away from you, especially at this time. I love you Usagi-chan, and I want to always be here for you."

Their faces were so close to each other now, that Usagi felt the warmth of his breath. She looked into his eyes that gave her so much courage and comfort. He could kiss her any moment now. Their lips were getting closer and Usagi closed her eyes.

"Ahhh! Mako-chan!" yelled someone. Usagi and Mamoru stopped and turned towards the closet door. All four girls came tumbling into the floor. Rei was in the bottom with Minako, while Ami was trying her best to get up. Makoto was rubbing her head and knew that a bump would form. Usagi and Mamoru sighed as they saw the sight.

"Gomen (Sorry) Mamoru. The lights went off too fast and we just hid in the closest available spot."

"Unfortunately, it was too small for all of us to fit," said Rei as she frowned at Makoto.

"My fault? It's not my fault that I'm tall!"

"Well, if my calculations were correct we should have been able to fit," said Ami.

"Gomen (Sorry). That was my fault. I couldn't hold it in anymore. That feather duster was tickling me," said Minako.

"Feather duster, eh? Are you sure it wasn't Rei-chan?" said Makoto smugly.

"MAKO-CHAN!" yelled Minako as she began to blush. She turned towards the miko and found her blushing as well. Usagi shook her head, _No matter how old we get, I have a feeling that our goofiness will never change. It's actually comforting to know that, but at the same time, a very scary thought._

* * *

Makoto sat in her chair as she began to nurse the already forming bump on her head. She winced whenever it stung, and frowned at Minako, who could only smile nervously at her and then look away. Rei was still trying to get over the fact that she was still blushing. She kept fanning herself with her hands in an attempt to keep herself cool. Ami sat quietly and looked around the room. Mamoru and Usagi were actually excused themselves from the room, while trying not to laugh at the situation.

"I told you that closet was too small," said Rei finally.

"Aw. You know you liked it Rei. Having Minako soooo close to you," said Makoto with a mischievous smile. Minako blushed even more, because she recalled that once the lights went off, her and Rei were the first ones to run in. However, in no means were they doing anything other than trying squeeze in more so that Makoto could fit.

"Mako-chan. Stop bullying the them," said Ami.

"I'm just teasing. It's cute when they're like this," she answered, "Oh alright. Gomen (Sorry) Rei-chan, Minako-chan."

Rei glared at her with arms crossed and Makoto gulped. Finally, Rei sighed and softened a bit. "Whatever. It's over and done with. Shall we go then?"

"Going? To where?" asked Usagi as she entered the room once more.

"It's New Year's Eve Usagi-chan. I'm sure you would like to see the festivals, eh?"

She looked at all her friends and then shook her head.

"No. Actually I just want to see the fireworks and spend time with you guys."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Hai (Yes)," answered Usagi, "I never wanted a big event, just a simple one with you guys."

"Well, my penthouse is just around the corner. How about we go there instead. You can see a clear view of the fireworks from the balcony."

Everyone decided to go to Minako's place and spend time there until the countdown was to being. As she opened the door to her place, everyone was in awe. The place was extremely nice and spacey. Mamoru and Usagi settled in the couch, as Ami and Makoto started to explore the place. Motoki sat in the couch nearby Mamoru and Usagi.

"Ah, Usagi-chan. Happy to see Mamoru-kun eh?"

"Hai. Just spending time with the people I love is enough for me."

She smiled as she placed her head on Mamoru's shoulder. This is nice. I don't need things to be fancy, just being able to see them before the surgery is enough. To see them carefree and happy, I want to keep this memory for tomorrow as I go in for the surgery.

The countdown began and everyone was listening intently to the radio station. Finally, after the ten anticipated seconds, it was the New Year. Usagi smiled, as her friends began to cause a lot of noise. Fireworks started to shower the sky from Minako's window and everyone rushed outside to see them. Mamoru held Usagi, who was wrapped with a blanket and they sat down together. The view was breathtaking. Usagi smiled, as she looked at everyone before her. They were jumping up and down in excitement, Motoki holding Makoto in his arms. _I want to keep this memory with me forever_, thought Usagi. She felt the warmth of Mamoru's body pressed against hers and closed her eyes.

Rei felt a familiar tension in her gut and her eyes widened. Minako sensed something was wrong the moment she saw the miko's expression. _Something is not right…fading rapidly. No._ Rei slowly turned around and saw Usagi's eyes closed. Her body looked limp and lifeless. Rei and Minako slowly walked up to their friend and bent down to her eye level.

"Usagi-chan?" asked Rei softly as she held the girl's hand. Usagi was barely breathing. Mamoru was now trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Everyone started to notice the situation and stood frozen in their places from dread.

"Usagi?" asked Rei once more, but this time her voice sounded desperate. Minako tried to shake the girl to wake up, but Usagi's eyes would not open.

_Please. Wake up. Please…_

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Man, these University courses are taking a toll on me, but I have not stopped my writing. It took me a while to figure out how to end this chapter though. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Thank you for the reviews, and for those of you who have not left any...please feel free to do so. I always enjoy reading them!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sailor Moon or PGSM.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Usagi? Usagi?!" exclaimed Rei desperately as she felt her tears begin to well up, "Baka (Idiot)! Wake up! Don't do this to us. Don't-" Minako grabbed a hold of Rei to comfort her, and the miko nearly collapsed in her arms, choking back her tears. Ami had already motioned to check Usagi's vitals as Mamoru held on tightly to her lifeless body.

"Mamoru. I need you to put her down."

He was at a loss for words, trying his hardest to muster up enough strength in front of everyone. Motoki, taking notice of the emotional struggle his friend was enduring, placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru simply looked up at his friend with blank, but desperate eyes.

"She'll be fine Mamoru. You need to let Ami check on her."

They finally placed Usagi on the couch, and Ami immediately checked for signs of life. The girl was barely breathing, and her pulse was rapidly beating. Ami quickly dialed the familiar numbers on her cell phone and began to talk to the operator. Within a few minutes, Usagi was slowly being taken into the ambulance, and rushed into the hospital.

As the hospital staff was quickly wheeling Usagi down the hallway, Dr. Mizuno came rushing into the scene.

"What happened?" she asked the girls.

Ami began to explain in full detail what had occurred at Minako's place. The medical terms were foreign language to everyone except the future doctor and her mother. Mamoru was at the side of Usagi's stretcher, walking at the pace of the staff. The others were closely following behind.

"We can't wait anymore. We're going to have to perform surgery on her pronto," ordered the Doctor. Usagi began to stir, slowly opening her eyes but squeezed them shut again from an unbearable pain pulsing through her head.

"She's gaining consciousness doctor," said one of the nurses.

Dr. Mizuno bent over to the odango haired girl, who was evidently disoriented, "Usagi, can you hear me? You're in the hospital and we are going to prep you for surgery."

Usagi turned weakly towards Mamoru, who was apparently holding her hand tightly. She also found the familiar faces of her friends hovering over her and she smiled weakly. Much to everyone's protest, Usagi forcefully pulled out her oxygen mask, and said weakly, "Ev…verything will be okay...I…prom…ise…"

She gave them a fragile smile and slowly closed her eyes. A rapidly beeping of her heart monitor caused the hospital staff to instinctively react. Usagi could hear voices softly echoing through her mind, unable to distinguish them. Commands were being yelled. Her name was being yelled, but she felt herself slowly drifting away towards silence.

"USAGI!" yelled Mamoru.

"She's crashing!" yelled one of the nurses.

Doctor Mizuno was then yelling orders out to her staff as they wheeled Usagi into the surgery room. One of the nurses had to pull Mamoru and Usagi's friends away from the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, but only hospital personnel are allowed passed this point. You guys will have to stay in the waiting room." she said this with the utmost delicacy and walked back to join the staff.

"No! I ne…need to be with her! I…let me go!" yelled Mamoru as Motoki tried to comfort his friend.

"Mamoru…there's nothing we can do right now. Her life is in their hands now. You have to have faith in Usagi."

"I…I..." Mamoru could no longer find his words and finally broke down. His tears were falling freely, and he began punching the wall with his bare hands. Motoki had to control his friend trying to understand the amount of pain and anxiety Mamoru was enduring right now. Finally exhausted, Mamoru leaned against the wall for support and slid down to the floor.

"She'll make it. She's going to make it," said Ami as they sat in the waiting room.

"Sometimes, people don't Ami-chan," said Makoto gravely.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" yelled Minako as she stood up in annoyance.

"Because in the past life, _you_ didn't make it," she finished.

Minako was silent from the suddenly blow of Makoto's words. She could not say anything because it was true. A day before her surgery, she was gone. It was obviously still a painful memory for the senshi. Mamoru was silent. All he could think of was Usagi, and Motoki sat beside him for support. Mamoru simply looked down with his elbows resting on his knees, arms crossed.

Rei stared at everyone, as they were all engulfed with their anxiety and grief. She was silent ever since they left Minako's place. Their friend was being opened up in that surgery table, and they could do nothing but wait. Rei had faith in the girl, and yet there was still small feeling of doubt that nudged her. Minako didn't make it last time, and it was Usagi who had revived the idol back to life. Usagi, their princess, who always reassured everyone that everything would be fine. But who was to revive _her_ if she died? The thought cringed inside Rei and she hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her friend.

" I can't take this," the miko finally said and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Makoto.

"Away from here."

Before anyone could stop her, the miko rushed out of the room and began to walk hastily outside. Minako rushed after her, and Makoto was about to follow when Ami grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she asked in surprise.

"Let them be Mako-chan. They'll be back," reassured Ami as Makoto finally stopped fighting to get free.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If there is anyone who could get through Rei, it's Minako."

Rei was now running through the streets of Tokyo, which was dangerously crowded from the fact that people were still celebrating the New Year. She pushed and shoved past the crowd as if her life depended on it. Finally reaching a few blocks from the Hikawa Shrine, Rei found herself walking near the entrance of the church. She sat on one of the benches, and looked up at the sky. The moon was full tonight, and she could spot the form of a rabbit. _Baka_ _Usagi, _she thought. She fought back the tears. The miko couldn't handle the rush of emotions that engulfed her very soul.

Despite the noise that surrounded the area, Rei could only hear silence. She zoned out her surroundings, and allowed her mind to wander. _Breathe, s_he thought, hearing the beat of her heart and feeling the cold wind against her face.

"I knew you'd be here," said Minako as Rei opened her eyes and turned around, "but why here?"

"Because, this place…this church. I always seem to feel at ease whenever I go here. Whenever I had trouble with my Papa, or when Mama was sick, I used to come here as a child too." Rei wearily looked up at the idol. She was exhausted and it was painted all over her face

The miko had not even noticed the stinging coldness in the air that gripped her skin until the idol had pointed it out, ""You forgot your coat," said Minako as she wrapped Rei with it, later settling beside her.

"Minako. I have not felt this scared since Mama died, or since that day when Artemis told me about when you..."

"Usagi needs us now. Wouldn't you want to be there when she wakes up?"

"Of course, but I need a little more time here. I need to calm myself. I need to know that things will be okay."

"It will be Rei-chan," said Minako as she embraced the miko, "You just have to have faith."

Meanwhile in the surgery room, Usagi lay stiff on the table. Hours passed since they had begun to operate on the girl and complications had started again. Dr. Mizuno was quick to respond to the problems. Usagi's heart rate began to drop immensely, and the staff worked to keep her stable.

"Don't you dare die on me Usagi," said Dr. Mizuno, "You have to keep fighting!"

* * *

_Usagi felt a light sensation when she looked around. Everything was dark, and the place had a familiar sense to it. _Where am I?_ she thought. _Am I..

_Dead? said a voice. Usagi looked around but found nobody nearby. She got up and reached out into the empty space before her. She could find nothing and suddenly spotted a grain of light. It was weak, but distinct and Usagi began to walk towards it. The light engulfed her body, and she felt a warmth sensation tickle her forehead, _Is this how death feels? It's not painful at all, is it?_ Usagi closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of utter tranquility and warmth. She felt herself being lifted lightly from the ground, and she opened her eyes. _

_Usagi found herself lying on a bed that was located in a room that felt familiar to her. She got up and scanned the premises, finding the room to be empty. The odango-haired girl slowly got out of the bed and walked outside, finding herself in a hallway. _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ she thought as she began to walk. She heard a distant music playing and she followed the sound. _What is that?_ The hallway was endless, but she continued on and followed the sound of music. _

Usagi-chan!_ Said someone. The voice sounded so familiar, but she could not grasp a face. Finally, a little girl appeared before her and she smiled. She had dark blue hair pulled back into pigtails, and was elegantly dressed in white. _

"_Who are you?" Usagi asked._

"_You don't remember, do you?" The little girl sadly smiled and began to walk away. Usagi was not at all scared and followed her. _

"_Wait! Remember what? You're going too fast!" said Usagi frantically._

"_Silly Usagi-chan," said the little girl as she skipped further. Usagi was running now, and saw the familiar light. She was engulfed by it and when she looked around, she found herself at a garden. _

"_What…what is this?" she asked._

_This time, a boy who was in a white outfit as well joined the little girl. His hair was silver, and he looked to be about the same age as the girl. Despite their young appearances, there seemed to be a sense of ancient wisdom within themselves. He smiled and then bowed reverently at Usagi. She was taken aback by this gesture, but for some reason it felt right. Usagi noticed that both children had a crescent moon embedded into their clothing, as if it were a seal._

* * *

Luna came bursting into the room, holding Artemis in one hand. Everyone looked at her and stood up.

"Luna?"

She was now gasping for breath. "I came as soon as Artemis told me!"

"Where is Usagi's family?"

"They're waiting in another room."

"I wonder how much longer this will be," said Makoto.

"It's a very complicated operation. One simple mistake could end up with a grave result," answered Ami. She looked at the two empty chairs nearby her. Rei and Minako had not come back yet.

"That wasn't very reassuring Ami-chan," said Makoto wearily. She was starting to fall asleep due to the fact that it was way past midnight. Something felt wrong in her gut, and she tried her best to ignore it, resting her head on Motoki's shoulder. _I hope everything is going okay in there._

* * *

**Author's Note: **(Yawns) Well, as you can see, Usagi's spirit is drifting right now. Still clinging on to her physical body, but slowly finding herself letting it go. There will be more elaboration about it on later chapters The earlier version involved too much switching between he real world and where Usagi is right now. It became rather tiresome in the end and I scrapped the whole idea out, having to make some revisions.

Thanks for following this story until this chapter, and if you haven't reviewed yet...feel the absolute freedom to do so. It helps with my writing a lot. Domo arigato!

Oh and I just recently wrote a new story! **I'll be Your Distraction. **It revolves around our favorite couple, Rei and Minako! Although the genre is Romance/Angst there is humor in the first three chapters. I hate being serious all the time, so I like throwing in some humor to lighten up the mood. Yay!


End file.
